Et tout recommence!
by SeverusHarry
Summary: Suite à la mort de Voldemort nos trois amis sont de retour à Poudlard. Bien que la guerre ait enlevé l'ancien directeur tout repend comme avant ou plutôt comme le ministère en décide. Quand le ministère se mêle des affaires de l'école. Cela donne des couples inattendus et des ennuis en plus pour nos amis.
1. retour à Poudlard et Changements

Infos de lecture:

_les pensées sont en italiques_

**les dialogues sont en gras**

(les points de vue sont signalés entre parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : retour à Poudlard et changements.

(PDV: Harry)

Nous voilà de retour sur le quai de la voie neuf trois quart pour ce qui sera surement notre dernière année à Poudlard. Ron me donne un coup de coude pour me ramener sur terre car le train vient d'arriver, il est temps d'embarquer.

**Eh, mec ! Tu crois qu'on aura enfin une année normale? C'est vrai plus de mage noire et plus de mange-mort, affirma Ron.**

**Pour sûr, ils sont tous à Azkaban, ajoutais-je.**

**Mione … tu comptes encore nous tués sous le travail cette année ou on aura le temps pour respirer ? Questionna Ron.**

**Parce que j'aimerais ...**

… **Ronald Bilius Weasley, nous sommes en dernière année, c'est l'année de nos BUSES donc hors de questions de flâner, le coupa Mione.**

**Pff, tu n'es pas cool comme fille, se plaignit Ron en mâchant une bulle baveuse.**

Je les écoutais se disputer en rêvassant.

_C'est vrai que cette année est un peu plus relax. Mais c'est aussi la dernière chance que j'ai de séduire l'homme de ma vie. Qui aurait pu dire que l'élu le golden boy était gay. Cette année, pas de doutes, Severus Rogue sera à moi._

**Harry, Harry… HARRY, hurla Hermione.**

**Hein quoi ? Répondis-je distraitement.**

**Tu es encore dans la lune ? Tu te rends compte que cette année, on aura plus à sortir en douce la nuit puisque nous sommes préfet en chef, s'émerveilla Hermione.**

**Oui, c'est cool ! Harry, tu me donneras un laissez-passer, non ? me demanda Ron, avec un regard suppliant.**

**Ron, être préfet en chef n'est pas un jeu !, s'horrifia Hermione tout en me regardant furieusement et en mettant en garde.**

Ils en ont jamais assez de se disputer et c'est encore pire depuis que Ron et elle, se sont séparé. Hermione est encore amoureuse mais Ron m'a révéler aimé une autre personne, un homme. Il ne veut rien lui dire par peur de lui faire du mal. Je le comprends personne n'est au courant de mon homosexualité à part lui bien sûr. On voit déjà les quais de Poudlard ainsi que Hagrid qui attend les premières années avec les barques. Hermione, Draco, Cho et Luna les accompagnent en tant que préfet de chaque maison. Pendant que moi je m'assure que tous les élèves retrouvent les calèches. Cette année, la directrice Mc Gonagal à préférer ajouter un préfet des 4 maisons, je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui mettre en préfet Griffondor. Maintenant que tous les élèves ont pris la route de Poudlard, je prends moi-même le chemin de ce qui restera ma "maison".

La grande salle bourdonne de bruits, alors que les premières s'agglutinent autour de l'estrade afin d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons, c'est le professeur Sinistra, le professeur d'arithmancie qui est chargé de les répartir à l'aide du choipeau. Une fois les premières accueillis au sein de leur maison, la directrice nous annonce les nouveaux changements dans le règlement ainsi que les nouveaux professeurs du corps enseignants.

**Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, maintenant que les premières sont réparties dans leurs maisons, M. Rusard me demande de vous rappeler le règlement principal de l'école. La forêt interdit est tout simplement interdite. Comme vous le savez tous, aucun élève n'est autorisé à voyager dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. Laissez-moi aussi, vous informez des changements dans le corps professoral. Le professeur Rogue revient assurer les cours du professeur Slugorn qui a préféré reprendre ses activités en dehors de l'école. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront assurés par le professeur Ombrage qui a bien voulu revenir. Sur cette présentation …**

**Mhhh, Mhhh ! Merci professeur, suite à la guerre livrée contre vous savez qui le ministère a décidé que des changements devaient se faire au sein de la communauté sorcière afin d'éviter d'autres dangers potentiels. Les nouveaux changements seront opérés dans les semaines avenir et vous seront communiqués et appliqués par moi-même, s'égosilla le bonbon rose après avoir coupé la directrice.**

Nous étions tous sur les nerfs suite au discours d'Ombrage. Qu'est-ce que le ministère avait encore derrière la tête et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Notre idée d'année relaxant et sans danger venait de s'effondrer. La directrice était sous le choc Mais essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le festin est ouvert, régalez-vous ! annonça la directrice.

(PDV: Rogue)

**Quoi ? Rugit Rogue.**

**Calmez-vous Severus ! ordonna le professeur Mc Gonagal**

**Ce n'est pas si dramatique que cela Severus, affirma le professeur Dumbledore de son tableau**

**Pas si dramatique, pas dramatique! Vous rendez vous compte, cette saleté rose du ministère a pondu une loi sur les hybrides comme elle aime les appeler. Mais lisez vous-même !, Se démena Rogue**

_**Compte rendu sur les nouveaux décrets du ministère.**_

_**Les nouveaux décrets concernent les créatures suivantes :**_

_**Les vampires avec/sans calices**_

_**Les loups garous**_

_**Les elfes des forets**_

_**Les Incubes**_

_**Les veel**_

_**Les créatures correspondent aux descriptions suivantes sont priées de se rendre au ministère afin de prendre connaissance des changements liés à leur situation.**_

_Ces changements ne m'inspiraient rien de bon et en plus, ils sont de cette bonbonnière asphyxiée par le pouvoir_.

Ce fût le moment précis où elle entra dans le bureau de Minerva.

**Vous avez un problème Severus, me cracha le crapaud rose.**

**Rien qui ne vous concerne Dolorès répondis-je sur le même ton.**

**J'avais cru comprendre que les nouvelles de ministère vous avaient mis dans cet état, ricana –t-elle.**

**Ma vie privé ne vous regarde pas et sachez que mon opinion à votre égard n'a guère changer depuis votre départ de Poudlard, il y a deux ans, lui crachais je au visage en partant.**

Pour qui se prend ce professeur de pacotille, si pour se faire entendre, elle a besoin de ces manières archaïques, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est qu'être un professeur. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'un bon verre et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements quand je heurtais quelque chose. Une odeur arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Une odeur de lait de corps, de parfum d'origine moldu et de shampoing au citron. Cette odeur, cela fait 7 ans que je l'a sent dans l'école, il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne, Potter.

**M Potter, si vous ne regardez pas où vous allez, je vais vous collez une détention digne des maraudeurs, le menaçais-je**

**Euh … je suis… désolé prof…professeur, rougit Potter.**

_Attendez, il rougit, pourquoi ?j'aimerais bien le savoir mais enfin de compte je m'en fous!_

Je me redressai, époussetai ma robe de sorcier et repartis sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois rentrée dans mes appartements, je relâchais ma respiration que j'ignorais avoir retenu. Ce verre de Bourbon, j'en ai vraiment de plus en plus besoin. Je me tapais dans mon sofa et fis apparaître un verre d'alcool. J'allumais ma cheminée et regrettais d'être seulement à la première semaine de cours car je n'avais rien pour me venger. Je finis par m'endormir en pensant à l'objet de mes désirs ... Harry Potter!

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et ne possède pas trop de fautes d'orthographes :)

J'aimerais écrire une suite puisque le chapitre si prête mais avant j'aimerais avoir des avis positifs ou négatifs peut m'importe tant qu'ils sont constructif.

Si la suite s'écrit, je posterais toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours selon mon emploi du temps.


	2. révélation et disputes

Chapitre 2 : révélation et disputes.

(PDV : Draco)

Ce matin en arrivant dans la grande salle, une ambiance morbide planait sur tous les personnes présentes, professeurs et élèves confondus. Alors que je m'installais pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, la raison de cette ambiance m'apparut, la une de la gazette en était la cause, mais pas seulement. En effet, la première page de la gazette du sorcier relatait les récents changements du ministère mais ce qui provoquait cette agitation était la présence de Dolorès et de ses règles qui venait de se réinstallées pour la seconde fois à Poudlard. Je lisais alors les nouvelles.

**_Toutes personnes ayant une origine de créatures seront priées de se rendre au ministère de la magie, afin de connaitre les changements appliqués à leur situation. Ces changements seront d'ordre privé comme les enfants ou le lieu de résidence mais aussi d'ordre professionnel. Une liste d'occupation professionnelle sera interdite à certaines créatures jugées inaptes ou dangereuses._**

Suite à cette lecture express, je me retournai vers mon parrain qui avait un teint livide et tenait lui aussi le journal. Je croisai son regard et il me fit signe que tout allait bien. Afin de ne pas trop intrigués certaines personnes, je détournai le regard vers mon déjeuner que je continuais en fixant ma Némésis et sa clic.

_Si mon père avait encore été au manoir, j'aurais surement été déshérité mais maintenant que je dirige l'entreprise Malfoy avec parrain, je fais ce qui me plait. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sang pur que je vais me plier aux anciennes coutumes_.

**\- Draco tu nous écoutes ? m'interrogea Théodore**

**\- Oui, ça va, je vous écoute, m'exaspérais je**

**\- Pourquoi tu fixes Potter et sa bande ? Attaqua Théo**

**\- Oui, depuis la rentrée tu les fixe et il n'existe plus de remarques, ni de joutes verbales avec le balafré. Renchérit Blaise.**

**\- Non mais lâchez-moi un peu ! Grognais-je en enfournant un petit beurré.**

Alors que le petit déjeuner s'achevait, et que les premiers cours allaient commencés. Je me précipitais voir Severus et lui assurer mon soutient pour les mois avenir. En arrivant devant le tableau Serpent qui garde les appartements de Severus, je lui balançais le mot de passe et pénétrais alors dans l'antre de parrain.

**\- Sev' comment vas-tu ? Tu as lu la gazette du sorcier ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? et si tu as besoin je suis là ? Dis tu me réponds ? Enchainais- je à toute vitesse, sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre.**

**\- Si tu me laissais répondre, je répondrais mais par quelle question veux-tu que je commence ? Ironisa-t-il**

**\- Euh … celle que tu veux ? Murmurais-je soudain intimidé par mon parrain reconnaissant mon manque de politesse et de classe.**

**\- Alors pour commencer, je vais bien, et je pense te l'avoir fait comprendre dans la grande salle. Grogna-t-il **

**\- Je voulais en être sur, tu ne sors plus, tu es de plus en plus mal ces temps si ! M'exclamais-je**

**\- Merci de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien et oui j'ai appris les dernières conneries du ministère. Je ne compte rien faire tant que l'on ne me dit rien, bien que Dolorès m'ait dans le collimateur. Complétât- il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.**

Avant les cours, Severus me proposa une tasse de thé au gingembre. Nous discutâmes de tous et de rien avant la sonnerie des cours de DCFM en commun avec les Griffondores et l'autre crapaud rose.

_Encore une chance de plus d'apercevoir mon rouquin et sa bande de débiles._

Arrivé devant la classe, je surpris le trio d'or en pleine dispute enfin non pas vraiment le trio, il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient alors qu'Harry baillait aux corneilles en regardant dehors. La brune avait l'air choqué et Ron lui était furieux.

**\- Ron, comment oses-tu m'annoncer ça juste avant les cours, hurla Hermione**

**\- …**

**\- Tu es horrible ! Et toi, je suppose que tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit alors que j'attendais que les séquelles de la guerre passent ! Continua –t-elle à l'intention d'Harry.**

**\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Si il ne t'a rien dit c'est parce c'est à moi de le faire et tu sais très bien que ça ne servais à rien d'espérer, je t'avais prévenu, s'exclama Ron en lui saisissant le bras pour l'empêcher de secoué Harry.**

**\- AIE ! … Arrête Ron tu me fais mal ! Ne me touche pas, tu me dégoute ! Lança-t-elle au visage en partant.**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui venait de ce passé mais j'étais ravi que la brune dégage de la vie de Ron, ça me laissait une chance de le courtiser et de lui montrer qu'un homme et de plus un Malfoy était fait pour lui. Avant que je n'aie pu lui dire quoique ce soit Dolorès Ombrage arriva avec Hermione sur les talons.

**\- Alors M. Potter et M. Weasley, puis je savoir ce que vous avez fait à miss Granger ! interrogea-t-elle**

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et vola au secours de son ami.

**\- Mais rien professeur, Ron a expliqué à Hermione qu'il ne sortirait plus avec car... . bégaya Harry avant qu'un coup de coude de Ron l'en empêcha de terminer sa phrase.. **

**\- M. Potter, je ne vous aie rien demandé ! Commença –t-elle **

**\- Si professeur,… intervint Harry.**

**\- Suffit M. Potter, deux heures de détention, ce soir vingt heure ne soyez pas en retard ! Maintenant retourné en cours. Lança –t-elle en s'en allant vers son bureau.**

**\- Alors Ron, on n'assume pas ce qu'on est !rigola Hermione en rentrant en classe**

Je vis Ron dépité repartir vers la tour Griffondore accompagné de Potter.

(PDV : Ron)

Ce matin, le réveille sonna. _Le réveille mais on n'a pas de réveille_. Je me redressais et c'est alors que j'aperçus Hermione baguette en mains. Il y en avait marre d'avoir une nounou ou une amoureuse désespérée.

À la fin de la guerre, je lui ai annoncé que c'était fini et que les choses allaient changer mais elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée mais moi je ne le supporte plus. Aujourd'hui je dois lui dire que je suis gay et surtout que j'aime Malfoy. J'en discutais un peu avec Harry durant notre douche rapide, afin de savoir comment m'y prendre. Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité, commencé une semaine de cours avec le cours d'Ombrage et les Serpentards, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie.

En nous rendant vers la grande salle, nous croisions des élèves qui s'inquiètent des changements du ministère et des cours avec ombrage. Bien que cela aille fait un mois que nous soyons rentrés, les changements annoncés ne sont pas encore appliqués mais les journaux ne relataient que cela.

**\- Ron, ne mets pas tout ça dans ta bouche on dirait un porc, railla Hermione en battant des cils.**

**\- Et toi, Harry, tu ne manges pas ? Questionnais-je pour éviter de lâcher une remarque acerbe à Hermione**

Harry était encore perdu dans ses rêves d'amour avec son homme mystère, il m'a dit qu'il était gay quand je lui aie dit moi-même ma situation amoureuse mais son compagnon reste un mystère. La cloche sonna déjà, je redressai la tête et remarquas enfin qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne.

**\- Ron, tu viens les cours vont commencer et tu sais qu'Ombrage nous surveille ! me rappela Hermione.**

**\- Hermione, je pourrais te parler en privé stp avant le cours, je dois t'avouer un truc que j'ai découvert récemment, murmurais-je.**

**\- Euh … Oui bien sûr Ron, qu'y a –t-il ? Rougit Hermione en m'attirant à l'écart des autres élèves.**

**\- Eh bien, je suis rendu compte … qu'en fait … euh … jesuisgay, lançais je à toute vitesse.**

**\- Tu es quoi ? Déglutit péniblement Hermione, mal à l'aise.**

**\- J'aime les hommes, affirmais-je sur de moi cette fois.**

Je ne compris pas trop la suite, une claque monumentale s'abattit sur ma joue alors qu'Hermione hurlait comme une possédée.

**\- Ron, comment oses-tu m'annoncer ça juste avant les cours, hurla Hermione**

**\- …**

**\- Tu es horrible ! Et toi, je suppose que tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit alors que j'attendais que les séquelles de la guerre passent ! Continua –t-elle à l'intention d'Harry.**

**\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Si il ne t'a rien dit c'est parce c'est à moi de le faire et tu sais très bien que ça ne servais à rien d'espérer, je t'avais prévenu, s'exclamais –je en lui saisissant le bras pour l'empêcher de secoué notre ami.**

**\- AIE ! … Arrête Ron tu me fais mal ! Ne me touche pas, tu me dégoute ! Lança-t-elle au visage en partant.**

Alors que je m'apprêtais de voir si Harry allait bien, ayant été secoué comme un prunier par ce devait être notre ex-meilleur amie, celle-ci revient accompagnée d'Ombrage et des larmes pleins les yeux. Je savais qu'elle l'aurait mal pris, mais je culpabilisais d'avoir été aussi brute avec elle. Dolorès mit fin à mes tortures mentales.

**\- Alors M. Potter et M. Weasley, puis je savoir ce que vous avez fait à miss Granger ! interrogea-t-elle**

Harry pris ma défense, mais tous ne se passa pas comme prévu.

**\- Mais rien professeur, Ron a expliqué à Hermione qu'il ne sortirait plus avec car... . **

Harry ne put finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de coude lui fut asséné afin qu'il se taise devant l'autre crapaud. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie privé soit étalé devant tout le monde.

**\- M. Potter, je ne vous aie rien demandé ! Commença –t-elle **

**\- Si professeur,… intervint alors Harry en la coupant.**

**\- Suffit M. Potter, deux heures de détention, ce soir vingt heure ne soyez pas en retard ! Maintenant retourné en cours. Lança –t-elle en s'en allant vers son bureau.**

**\- Alors Ron, on n'assume pas ce qu'on est !rigola Hermione en rentrant en classe**

J'étais fatigué de ce qui venait de se passé et ma culpabilité venait de s'effacée d'une seule fois, mais je ne désirais qu'une seule chose retourné à la tour pour ne plus voir personnes. Sans compter que cette scène avait été suivie par tous les Serpentards et Griffondores présents mais aussi par Draco qui venait d'arrivé dans le couloir. Je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé et entrainais Harry à ma suite.

Arrivés à la tour, et après qu'Harry ait donné le mot de passer à la grosse dame, restaurée depuis le passage de Sirius Black en troisième année. Je laissais libre cours à ma colère et mon désespoir sous les yeux compatissants d'Harry.

**\- Je ne comprends pas, Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? Demandais-je doucement à Harry.**

**\- C'est pas facile à digérer Ron mais c'est vrai que l'histoire avec Ombrage, je ne comprends pas, elle n'aurait pas fait ce genre de choses entre autre temps, entendis je Harry dire.**

Quand j'eus fini, notre chambre ne ressemblais plus à rien et la matinée de cours d'Ombrage venait de passer et le diner venait de commencer mais sans Hermione, car celle-ci s'assis avec les jumelles et nous toisa méchamment alors que les victuailles arrivaient sur la table. Nous fûmes étonnés de voir arrivés les hiboux alors que le courrier arrivait le matin en règle générale mais ici, certains parents comme ceux de Seamus et de Dean retire leur enfants de l'école par peur des représailles de Dolorès sur les enfants ou les familles répondant aux critères des nouvelles législations magique.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, ni ce que le ministère a dans la tête mais je vis Harry pâlir suite à la lecture de la lettre de son second parrain, Remus Lupin. Qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir devant moi.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Bonjour, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Je m'excuse pour l'erreur commise dans le chapitre précédant et j'espère pouvoir le rectifier sous peu. Comme l'histoire à l'air de plaire et que je suis une catastrophe en orthographe, je suis à la recherche d'une correctrice. La semaine prochaine, je posterais le chapitre « décrets et détentions ».

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage beaucoup. Merci pour vos conseils, j'espère en avoir tenu compte.

À bientôt SeverusHarry


End file.
